Pessoas de Neve
by Shvibzikya
Summary: Sakura temia a guerra, temia a morte de seu pai, mas então, veio Sasuke. U.A, acontece durante a segunda guerra mundial outra .


**People Off Snow**

**20 de Novembro de 1944 – Sapporo, província de Hokkaido  
**  
As pequenas pegadas da menininha de 12 anos manchavam a branca neve do passeio de sua casa, a garotinha parecia orgulhosa da neve, francamente, nunca tinha visto tanta neve para brincar sozinha. Em sua cidade, Sapporo, a neve era abundante, talvez por ser uma cidade bem ao norte do Japão. O inverno de Sapporo era notável e belo, a neve chegava a quase um metro nas periferias da cidade Japonesa, a pequenina deveria ser grata por morar no centro da cidade e não nas periferias.

O festival da neve se aproximava, Sakura, a pequenina de 12 anos, sempre gostou do festival, mas naquele ano, uma tristeza interferia em seu coração, não veria o festival, os pais iriam viajar para a Osaka, o pai dela, que era militar, deveria tratar de assuntos de guerra com outros homens. Guerra era algo que Sakura não gostava, não entendia, guerra na visão de Sakura, guerra era uma forma de expressar o egoísmo humano, só que mais violento que as brigas de escola. Sakura temia pelo pai, logo ele iria para a Rússia e quem sabe o que aconteceria lá, a mãe, inutilmente tentava esconder da filha sua preocupação para com o marido.

Desta vez, Sakura olhava pela janela pela última vez naquele inverno. A neve caía, os homens passavam, muitas vezes acompanhados por suas esposas, tão entorpecidos por suas próprias vidas que, várias vezes, mão notavam a presença de outros seres tão iguais a eles passavam pela rua ou se resguardavam em suas próprias casas, seres humanos tão humanos que a própria Sakura não entendia a humanidade desses homens, principalmente quando decidiam olhar apenas para a sola do sapato de seu próprio povo e bombardear o resto do mundo.

Sakura respirou fundo, ela percebeu que devia se apreçar na brincadeira, afinal, sua mãe já já iria aparecer e manda-la de volta para casa, Sakura sabia, sabia que a mãe reclamava de mais, e não gostava quando ela começava. Sakura gostava muito do pai, apesar de ser um militar, rígido, mas com Sakura, era um doce, de inicio, o famoso General Haruno queria um filho homem e não aceitava o fato de ter apenas uma menina, mas com o tempo, acabou se apaixonando pelos sinceros sorrisos da menina.

Sakura fitou as montanhas, seria Osaka tão bela e cheia de montanhas?

Seria a Rússia, para onde seu pai iria, tão maravilhosa quanto Sapporo?

Afinal, onde Sakura queria chegar? Ah sim! Queria dizer o quanto se sentia insatisfeita com as mudanças que ocorriam em sua vida, estava tão acostumada com o tom monótono que sua vida era, que jamais, em situação alguma, pensara em mudanças e tal idéia não lhe favorecia, afinal, teria que deixar para trás suas montanhas e seu reino da neve.

- Sakura, vá arrumar suas coisas, vamos viajar amanhã...

-Sim mamãe. Eu estava pensando... O papai vai morrer?

- Cale essa boca Sakura, seu pai vai ficar bem. É só uma viagem.

- Mas tem guerra na Rússia.

- Ele só vai depois do _inverno_

- Mas guerras não acabam assim.

- Cale essa boca e vá arrumar suas coisas para a viagem de amanhã.  
Sakura se calou logo a mãe começaria a reclamar e ela não gostava das reclamações incessantes da mãe.

Sakura entrou na casa, era simples, mas não a ponto de ser uma casa pobre, simplesmente, o General Haruno não gostava de esbanjar luxos, apenas isso... Sakura colocou-se a arrumar a malinha nem-tão-pequena que a mãe arrumara para ela, Sakura foi colocando lá dentro, seus vestidos ocidentais ( que apesar das insistências da mãe que era moda, Sakura não gostava de usar) e todos os seus quimonos, em sua maioria de uma mesma cor, Rosa! Sakura amava rosa, afinal, essa era sua cor, cor dos cabelinhos, cortados na altura de seu queixo e de suas bochechinhas rosadas, Sakura sabia que estava velha para falar assim de suas bochechas, mas, mesmo assim, para ela, eram bochechinhas e cabelinhos, da mesma forma que seu pai chamava.

Seu pai chegou, naturalmente falando sobre o "amigo Hitler", Sakura foi dar seus votos de "Bem-vindo de volta ao lar" que ela fazia todos os dias ao ouvir o General chegar em casa. O pai, normalmente, abraçou Sakura e chamou-a da forma que a menina mais gostava no mundo: "Sakura-hime". Aquilo para Sakura era perfeito, ela amava cada ruga do pai, amava cada fio de cabelo branco.

Sakura não entendia o porquê do pai gostar tanto de guerra, mas o amava mesmo assim, o amava mais que amava a neve, afinal, se aquele era seu reino de neve, ele era o rei, pois Sakura seria sempre a princesa, a "Hime-sama".

**28 de Novembro de 1944 – Cidade de Osaka, província de Osaka.  
**  
Sakura não gostava de Osaka, simplesmente isso.

Em Osaka seu pai ficava entretido com os amigos e não tinha tempo para chamá-la de Sakura-hime.

Sua mãe reclamona, como sempre, reclamava de suas brincadeiras e traquinagens.

E a neve?

Oh! A neve era cinza! Cinza, cor de fumaça de carro, não era bonita quanto a de Sapporo, era de certa forma nojenta, aquela neve, os carros sujavam toda a neve.

Em Osaka Sakura não tinha amigos, ansiava pela volta a casa, mal podia esperar por ter os amigos, as montanhas, seu reino de neve e principalmente, seu pai de volta.

Sakura e Sasuke se conheceram de uma maneira diferente.

Sakura e Sasuke se conheceram na _neve_.

O pai dele era com certeza um grande homem da guerra, tão conhecedor das artes da mesma quanto o General Haruno, Uchiha Fugaku e o General precisavam de ser apresentados. Marcaram um jantar . Como você, querido leitor, percebe, Sakura era uma menina cheia das desobediências, por isso, sua mãe reclamona a alertou:

- Sakura, fique aqui.

- Eu quero ir lá para fora!

-Sakura, você é uma menina, deve ficar aqui, com sua mãe!

- Se eu fosse meni...

-Quieta! – Clamou a mãe. – Vamos ficar aqui e conversar com a senhora Uchiha e seu adorável rapaz.  
Sasuke fazia cara feia.

-Não se preocupe Haruno-san, Sasuke pode ir com sua filha.

A cara feia de Sasuke aumentou.

- Diz que sim mamãe! Diz que sim!!

- Vá então! Mas comporte-se!

E Sakura foi, mas até agora, não se conheciam, eram só dois pré-adolescentes que tiveram a sorte de sair juntos.

Sasuke só conheceu Sakura quando ela se sentou na beirada da calçada e falou:

- Quando é que isso tudo vai acabar?

- Isso o que? – questionou Sasuke. – O inverno?

- Não, o inverno deveria ser eterno. – Falou Sakura em seus olhos esmeraldinos brilhantes em direção ao (o que deveria ser) o sol. – Mas essa guerra, quando é que acaba?

- Sei lá, isto não é assunto para você. – Corrigiu ele com olhar autoritário.

Sakura o xingou com um palavrão. Resolveu então, ignorar-lo. Correu para a neve, começou a comprimir a neve em pequenas esferas. Acertou-o bem no rosto.

- Venha me pegar! – Ela gritou.

- Não pego meninas em guerras de bola de neve!

Outra bolada em Sasuke.  
- Então eu vou te bombardear sozinha!

Não demorou muitas boladas de Sakura para que Sasuke entrasse na briga.

Pela primeira vez, naqueles tediosos 7 dias, a mocinha se sentiu feliz.

Pela primeira vez em 13 anos, Sasuke tinha um amigo (ou melhor, amiga) de idade semelhante a sua.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam destinados a se tornar amigos.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam destinados a reinar na neve.

**29 de Novembro de 1944 – Cidade de Osaka, província de Osaka.  
**  
O segundo dia de Sasuke e Sakura juntos não foi de guerra de bolas de neve. Sasuke Sasuke acompanhava o pai a uma visita ao quarto de hotel do General Haruno. Desta vez, Sasuke parecia mais sério. Mais adulto. Mais centrado.

O Uchiha-san se sentou junto ao General para a refeição e Sasuke junto de Sakura no sofá.

- Ontem parecíamos duas crianças .

-Não sei se você sabe mas, estou mais próxima de uma criança que a um adulto.

- Você fala como uma criança, mas mesmo assim, vamos tentar _ser_ amigos.

- Tá. Por que está aqui?

- Pedi para meu pai me trazer.

-Seu pai também está _nisto_?

- Como todo e qualquer bom japonês.

Sakura se sentiu mal. Odiava a guerra, e Sasuke defendia a guerra.

- Claro. Meu pai vai para a Rússia.

- Decididamente, um homem que defenderá a pátria amada a qualquer custo, deve estar orgulhosa.  
Sakura foi curta e grossa.

-Não. – Falou em voz alta. Os próprios adultos se assustaram.

-Sakura-hime, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de mais. – A menina soltou.

- Tudo bem, minha querida.

Depois que o Coronel e Sasuke foram embora, Sakura correu ao colo do pai. A mocinha começou a chorar.

Foi ai que notou.

Ela era feita de neve.

Neve, muito fácil de se derreter.

-Jure que não vai morrer. – Falou Sakura entre soluços.

- Eu juro. – Falou o pai afagando suas costas.

Sakura amava o pai.

**30 de Novembro de 1944 - Inferno de Sakura**

Eram 16:00 horas quando Sakura fugiu.

Motivos para a fuga:

Aconteceu as 15:50. O General Haruno anunciou a filha e a esposa:  
- Vou para a Rússia em Janeiro. O Coronel Uchiha me arrumou para ir mais cedo.

"Não." Pensou Sakura "Não pode ser, meu pai não, ele não pode morrer tão cedo. Eu não quero." Então ela fugiu.

Sakura disparou contra o corredor. Deu de cara com Sasuke. Sakura se rendeu a um pequeno capricho que suas delicadas mãos não conseguiriam fazer, começou a dar pequenos socos na barriga de Sasuke, enquanto tentava desastradamente lutar contra as lágrimas. Ele estava em seu caminho.

- Eu te odeio! - Gritava a menina. - Odeio! Odeio! Por sua causa meu pai vai para a Rússia mais cedo!!

Sasuke se sentiu perturbado com a atitude da garota, mas mesmo assim, foi gentil, não ousou falar as palavras de raiva contra a menina, sobre culpá-lo. Sasuke aconchegou a menina num abraço e lhe deu um beijo na altura da testa.

- Olhe pelo lado bom.

- QUE LADO BOM?

-Seu pai vai voltar com boas histórias.

Sakura ficou lá, derretendo sua essência de neve nos braços de um rapaz que ela mal conhecia, mas que já havia conquistado o coração dela.

Sakura ficou lá, chorando nos braços de Sasuke.

**07 de Janeiro de 1944 - Porto de Okinawa**

No dia em que Sakura se despediu de seu pai fazia muito frio.

Era no fim do inverno, já fazia mais de mês desde que Sakura e Sasuke se despediram. Eles não tiveram contato desde então.

Aquele dia foi a primeira vez que Sakura descreveu Sasuke em seus pensamentos, foi também a primeira vez em que percebeu o quanto o Uchiha mais jovem era bonito. Ele era alto, quase do tamanho de sua mãe, tinha pele muito clara e olhos tipicamente japoneses, que pareciam emoldurados pelos cílios. Os olhos de Sasuke eram uma apetitosa pintura aos olhos esmeraldinos de Sakura.

Antes de seu pai ir embarcar no návio, Sakura sentiu a neve tocar sua pele.  
Sakura sentiu o gelo queimar seu rosto de frio, aquilo era uma despedida dos céus do Japão ao General Haruno, uma alma cuja a morte seria grata em recolher, uma alma de um nobre homem.

Antes de entrar no navio rumando os soviéticos, o General chamou sua filha, Sakura foi obediente ao encontro do pai. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e disse:

-Sakura, minha princesa, sei que quando eu voltar, já será uma mulher feita, mas mesmo assim, jure para seu pai, que mesmo que sua idade não lhe permita, não abamdone nosso reino de neve.

-Eu juro.

Aquele juramento, foi a despedida de Sakura ao amado pai. Uma lágrima de neve desceu pela bochecha da menina-moça, ela queria seu pai. Mas nesse momento, sua roda do destino finalmente girou.

Sasuke saiu de seu lugar junto de seu pai e seu irmão e foi de encontro a Sakura e lhe entregou um pequeno papel com alguns dados necessários:

- Me escreva. - Disse ele, em tom de sussurro a Sakura.- Espero uma carta.

Sakura sorriu.

O General apareceu de novo na proa do návio. Sasuke disse um:

- Boa sorte General!

Itachi fez um aceno com a cabeça. Uchiha Fugaku disse:

- Estamos orgulhosos do senhor, General!

O General sorriu. Sakura disse aos soluços:

-Eu te amo papai!!

Então o návio zarpou.

Sakura reparou nas pessoas a sua volta, mulheres chorando, todos tristes, estão Sakura descobriu, não apenas ela, mas todos, somos de neve.

**Janeiro e Fevereiro de 1945 - Sapporo**

A primeira carta foi a mais difícil de se escrever. Ela falou sobre Hokkaido, suas montanhas, sobres as montanhas de 22º do verão e os picos gelados do inverno. Ela contou sobre seu reino de neve, de neve puramente branca.

Ao ler, Sasuke deixou um sorriso-de-canto-da-boca aparecer . Ele a escreveu de volta dizendo " você parece uma princesa, feita de neve.".

A neve se tornou o assunto preferido dos dois. Se qualquer outra pessoa lesse as cartas dos dois, pensariam que são dois loucos se correspondendo ou um casal de apaixonados separados pela guerra, pois Sasuke sempre perguntava "Como vai princesa da neve?"

E ela respondia:

" Tão bem quanto o senhor Rei do Gelo."

Parecia loucura, mas na verdade, eram apenas dois adolescentes ttentando se refugiar da guerra lá fora, em seu próprio mundo.

**Primavera de 1945 - Sapporo**

Com a primavera veio o aniversário de Sakura, e mais cartas, mais assuntos, agora, os assuntos deixavam de ser apenas o cenário da imaginação de cada um, passou a ser, sentimentos, temores, apreços e desgostos, Sasuke e Sakura falavam um para o outro, coisas que não seriam capazes de contar a mais ninguém.

Itachi havia se alistado no Esquadrão Suicida, aquele que intercepta os návios inimigos com seus próprios aviões. Sasuke confessara a Sakura que desde que Itachi se tornou um Kamikaze, prestes a atacar um návio a mãe dele não parou de chorar, já estava naquele estado a uma semana.

Além das notícias de Sasuke, que remetiam o drama da guerra, haviam as notícias que só importavam a Sakura e a Srª.Haruno.

Agora, aos 13 anos, Sakura se ocupava de boa parte das atividades da casa. A moça estava varrendo o quintal da casa quando um homem de farda e cheio de cicatrizes chegou e falou:  
- Onde está sua mãe, tesouro?  
- Lá dentro.  
- Sou do exército e gostaria de falar com ela.

Sakura adentrou na casa chamando pela mãe.  
Quando a Srª.Haruno logo falou para a garota ir até o quarto.  
- Vá embora, isso é entre mim e ele! - Exclamou a mulher. - Só saia quando eu mandar.  
- Sim mamãe. - Balbucinou Sakura.

A mãe e o homem ficaram cerca de uma hora naquela sala conversando, uma tansa uma hora, depois, o homem foi embora e a mãe avisou:  
-Seu pai... ele, está morto.

Sakura não aguentou, chorou, chorou e chorou, mas depois dessas lágrimas, por quase um ano, não voltou a repetir-las. Se quer no funeral do pai, Sakura voltou a chorar, ela ficou lá, olhando para sepultura, vestida em seu belo quimono de cor branca, as pessoas olhavam para ela e pensavam "Que bela menina, mas que rosto triste...", mas Sakura não chorava.

Sakura percebeu que nem todos são feitos da mesma coisa, existem pessoas que são feitas de vapor, pessoas que são feitas de água, pessoas que são feitas de neve, e pessoas que como ela, por algum motivo, transformaram sua vida e exstência em ipenetravél gelo. Desde aquilo, Sakura era de gelo.

**25 de Julho de 1945 - Sapporo**

Sakura continuou a escrever para Sasuke, mas a última carta não teve retorno. Pelas cartas os dois choraram, riram, contaram histórias, confessaram segredos, Sakura se apaixonou por ele.

Ela não era uma pessoa de esperar, não era de segredos ou cosias platônicas.  
As cartas não demoravam, no máximo duas semanas, mas aquela não teve retorno, talvez fosse aquela última frase.

A última frase da última carta:  
"Eu te amo."

Sakura o amaldiçoou e rezou por ele.

**10 de Agosto de 1945 - Sapporo**

"Não." Exclamava em pensamento. "Ele também não, por favor, Deus, Buda, quem quer que exista aí em cima, não o deixe morrer." Ela rezou.

Primeiro Hiroshima, depois Nagasaki.

Ele morava em Nagasaki.

O desespero e a dor da perda invadiram a existência de Sakura, não queria jamais que Sasuke, o segundo homem que ela mais amou morresse também, Sasuke e Sakura tinham um destino juntos, ela imaginava.

Sakura não conseguia chorar, queria sair de casa, entorpecida pelo ódio pelos americanos ou seja lá quem mandou a bomba, queria destruir qualquer coisa mas Sakura resolveu ficar.

Ela queria morrer, queria chorar, queria muito, muito, muito, estar com ele.

Mas ela ficou ali, ao lado do radinho, ouvindo as nóticias, se é que tinham notícias, de Nagasaki, ela ficou ali, como se zelasse por Sasuke.

**Novembro de 1945 - Sapporo**

As Haruno receberam uma carta.

_''Queridas Senhora e Senhorita Haruno. _

Venho por esta informar-lhes e convidar-lher à um tributo aos soldados e vítimas da Guerra, em Osaka, o tributo acontecerá nos dias 07 e 08 de Janeiro.  
Lamentamos muito pela perda e gostariamos de entregar alguns objetos pessoais recém-encontrados do General Haruno.

Atenciosamente,  
Nara Shikaku."

**Janeiro de 1946 - Osaka**.

As pegadas dele ficaram marcadas na neve daquele ano, tão comuns que se confundiram com a de outros seres humanos que passaram por ali, entorpecidos em suas próprias vidas.

O jovem Uchiha proucurou a menina Haruno por todas as partes onde ela ousaria estar. Ele levava junto do peito um embrulho de panos brancos. Ele já estava se cansando, andou por todo o centro de Osaka e começava a mirar a periféria.

Lá foi Sasuke.

O caminho cheio de neve cinzenta, folhas e gravetos amarrotados, era tudo muito feio e nojento que escondia algumas tímidas pegadas de mulher.

Um pouco a frente, havia uma praçinha e lá dentro, entre as árvores desfolhadas, escondidinho, havia um parquinho, para crianças, Sakura estava lá. Se balançava de um lado para o outro na gangorra velha, era o único brinquedo seco, a pintura azul já estava descoloridas, descascadas, as cordas eram inseguras, mas era o único lugar onde podia ficar sozinha.

Sasuke viu ela lá.  
Ela estava linda, parecia uma rainha das neves, mas a neve era triste como ela.

Sasuke sentia um certo peso por não ter respondido a última carta, mas não podia fazer nada, o estado de pânico da mãe, pai se sentindo culpado por Itachi estar morto, a fuga as pressas depois do bombardeio de Hiroshima para uma cidade muito longe de Nagasaki.

O pai de Sasuke o salvou, pois afinal, Uchiha Fugaku era um homem importante o bastante para ter notícias que a próxima bomba seria em Nagasaki, fez questão de mandar sua mulher e o filho mais jovem para longe, muito longe de Nagasaki, mas Fugaku não foi. Morreu lá.

Sasuke fitou Sakura mais uma vez, não gritou, não falou nada, caminhou em silêncio até que ela pode ouvir e virou a cabeça assustada:  
- Quem está aí?  
- Eu. - Ele respondeu. - Sasuke.  
Sakura se assustou, um fantasma?  
-Calma, estou vivo. - Ele se agachou ao lado da gangorra dela, deu um beijo na bochecha da moça. - E estou vivo.  
Um punhado de alivio.  
-Sasuke!! - Ela pulou e o abraçou.  
- Eu tenho um presente para você. - Ele falou em seus olhos de pintura.

Sakura sorriu e fechou os olhos.  
- Só de você estar vivo já é um presente. Me conte! Como foi! Ah Sasuke!!!! - Ela deixou escapar a primeira lágrima desde a morte de seu pai.  
- Calma, primeiro, isso. - Ele a estendeu o embrulho.  
Ela agarrou o embrulho e começou a abrir.  
lá dentro tinham três coisas.  
Uma farda surrada.  
Um cartão postal.  
E uma carta.  
- Sasuke... o que é isso? - Sakura deixou a surpresa tomar conta da recente felicidade.  
- leia a carta.  
Era uma carta do pai.  
Na carta, o pai contava sobre a Rússia, disse a garota que era a coisa mais linda do mundo, a neve Russa.  
Ele falava de seus companheiros de batalha, contou que lá havia um alemão!  
Mas principalmente, o pai explicava a falta que sentia dela, e como ele a amava, Sakura começou a chorar.

Ela sentiu o gelo se derreter lá dentro.  
- tudo aí, é do seu pai. - Ele falou.

Sakura vestiu a farda, abraçou a carta. Sasuke percebeu que era a hora certa, levou os lábios aos da garota e a beijou.

- O segundo presente. Eu tambem te amo. -

Pois se a chorar. Sakura percebeu uma coisa, o gelo também se derretia, ninguém era feito de só uma coisa, era mutavél.  
Naquele momento, Sakura era toda de neve.

**São Petesburgo - 1955**

Fazia muito frio.  
Muito frio mesmo.

As pegadas de uma menina de três anos manchavam a neve perfeitamente branca.

- Mamãe!! Porque não ficamos em Sapporo?

Sakura sorriu, carregava de um lado uma farda e do outro um cartão psotal que datava " 24 de Fevereiro de 1945", nele tinha muita neve, muita mesmo.

- Hinata, você tem que olhar pelo lado bom.  
- Que lado bom?  
- Vai voltar com ótimas histórias. - Falou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos emoldurados pelos cílios. - Não é, meu amor? - Sasuke deu um beijo na mulher.  
- Claro, Sasuke.

Ali, o reino de neve estava vivo de novo.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *


End file.
